Millennium Crossovers: Sailor Moon Crystal
by Amora Potter
Summary: In Japan lives Usagi Tsukino one day she meets a black cat named Luna and becomes Sailor Moon. Her mission, find the silver crystal, her allies, and protect the princess. But a girl named Akila Matsumoto who is also Sailor Isis needs Usagi's help to find missing scarab beetle gems and restore her memory. Can Usagi find the crystal, her allies, protect the princess, and help Akila?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Everyone knows the story of Sailor Moon and her four inner warriors; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. All protected the planet Earth from evil outsiders like the evil Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. The notorious Alan and Ann, aliens associated with the Negaverse, and let's not forget the time where Sailor Moon and her sailor scouts saved the future Crystal Tokyo from the evil Negamoon. And if it hadn't been for Sailor Moon and her team destroying the Bureau of Bad Behavior, who knows what the world would be like today, and of course the Dead Moon Circus along with Queen Nehelenia are enemies that even I'll never forget. But the last and most challenging enemy Sailor Moon had to face was Sailor Galaxia, the most evil of them all.

But that was Hollywood's version, some it is true but overall the story is completely wrong. Though the manga is actually more accurate than the anime, there is still one thing they left out for some stupid reason. I'm sure some of you readers know the story of Yu-Gi-Oh and the King of Games Yugi Muto ( _Or Moto as he is called in the English Version_ ). Well what if I told you that these two stories are connected? Yes, that's right, Yu-Gi-Oh is connected to Sailor Moon, in fact the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items started with the Sailor Scouts ( _Or Sailor Guardians, which ever you call them, it doesn't matter_ ).

But the more important fact is the Yami Yugi or Pharaoh Atem was connected to one particular Sailor Guardian. A guardian that Hollywood left out for some reason and now she is has been put on the shelf only to be forgotten. Although, I guess I can understand why they took this guardian out, in reality she wasn't even a part of the inner or outer sailor guardians. This guardian is a completely different guardian and is on a whole other level. She is the protector of the Shadow Realm entrance, kind of like how Pluto is the guardian of the Space-Time door, but this guardian is allowed to leave at will. She is the Guardian of Fun and Riddles, and the overseer of happiness and joy on Earth. Her name is Sailor Isis and this is the story of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Guardians, and her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Usagi-Sailor Moon/Akila-Sailor Isis

It was around 7:15 in the morning in Juban, Japan. Most of the people were awake and headed or already at school or work. All except for one, "Usagi! You're going to be late!" A woman shouted for her daughter to get up, the blonde hair girl named Usagi rolled over in bed but then when she noticed the time she screamed and got out of bed while her mother was downstairs in the dining room reading the newspaper. "Mom! Why didn't...Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Usagi shouted as she quickly got dressed and pinned her hair up then ran out of her room with her bag in tow. Usagi ran down the steps but slipped and fell down most of them.

"Oh god that really hurt!" Usagi screamed "Are you alright dear?" Her mother asked "No I am not alright!" Usagi screamed, "Ouch!" She said as she limped into the dining room and quickly grabbed her lunch "Ok, I'm off to school." She said running out "See ya after school sweetheart. Be careful out on the streets!" Her mother shouted "Yeah, I will!" Usagi shouted leaving as she shut the front door behind her "Oh Usagi, I just hope you can learn a thing or two from Sailor V." Usagi's mother said looking at today's newspaper headline which said " _ **Sailor V Has Done It Again**_." Usagi was on the sidewalk running as fast as she could.

"Oh god, I'm so late. Why does morning have to come anyway? I'm so tired." Usagi whined, Usagi Tsukino is a 14 year old girl whose in the second year of middle school. She's a little clumsy and a crybaby but she's full of spirit. On this day Usagi was running late to school as usual, as she ran she sniffed as tears threatened to fall down her face ( _Typical_ ), but as she turned the corner, she then stepped on something "Whoa!" She screamed as she fell down and hit her face hard on the concrete "Ouch, that really hurt!" She yelled "Hold on, did something make me fall?" Usagi asked looking behind her and saw a cat lying on the sidewalk.

"Seriously! I stepped on a cat?" She screamed shocked that she hurt such a poor and cute little creature that really did nothing to her, "I'm so sorry!" She said as she crawled over to it picking it up to make sure it was ok It meowed a little as Usagi studied it "So you're a black kitty." Usagi said giggling "So cute, I am really sorry for stepping on you." She told the cat as she kissed it but apparently sorry wasn't going to cut it or the cat just didn't want to be kissed because it ended up scratching Usagi "Ouch!" She yelled "Why did you scratch me? I said I was sorry!" Usagi shouted

"Huh?" She said confused when she noticed the cat was pawing at its forehead. There, she noticed two band-aids covered the cat's forehead in an "X" shape. "Why do you have band-aids on your forehead? Do you want them remove? Well, okie dokie then." She said and took them off revealing a bald spot in a crescent moon shape. But before Usagi could say anything the cat jumped out of Usagi's hand, then hopped onto her head, and then landed on top of a the concrete wall. Usagi and the black cat stared at each other for a good minute when Usagi heard the school bells ring. "Oh crap, I'm now really late!" She screamed grabbing her bag and started running again.

* * *

Miles away, in a cold distant region of the world, sat a gray and gloomy castle. Inside a man stood in front of some sort of pit "Come out!" He shouted extending his hand out "My creation, and serve our great master!" He said as the sand in the pit began to rise and began to take the form of a female human, "Go now, and get me that _Legendary Silver Crystal_ at once." He commanded as clothes and hair appeared on the sand figure, it gave the man one final bow and disappeared.

* * *

Back in Juban, Usagi finally arrived at school but her teacher wasn't too happy about it "Usagi Tsukino-san, you are late once again. Stand outside the hallway until I say you can come in." Her teacher said shutting the classroom door "Yes ma'am." Usagi grumbled, "I can't believe this." Usagi whined "She made an innocent and delicate girl like me to stand outside." She complained, Usagi looked out the window and watched the sun's rays shimmer into the school's hallway as she remembered the dream she had the night before.

"The princess from my dream was so beautiful." Usagi said in a dreamy state and sighed "Oh, if only I were a princess. Then maybe I wouldn't have to go to school anymore." She said when her stomach suddenly started growling "I'm hungry." She said as she sat her school bag down "Well, I did skip breakfast this morning so, down the hatch!" She said "Uh oh." Usagi said when the classroom doors opened revealing her teacher "Tsukino-san, what were you just doing?" Her English teacher Haruna Sakurada-sensei asked

"N-nothing." She said hiding her lunch behind her back hoping her teacher wouldn't noticed "This is the reason why your test scores are so low." Sakurada-sensei said showing Usagi her a test with a 30% ( _A 30% in Japanese Schools is basically an F._ ) " _Oh I hate English_!" Usagi whined to herself as tears formed in her eyes

Later that day Usagi had her head down, sulking that it was lunch time and she had no lunch to eat. " Oh Usagi-chan, you are such a scatterbrain. No one would eat their lunch before lunch time." Said a girl named Naru Osaka, who just happens to be Usagi's best friend "The urge was just too tempting." Usagi said when a young man walked up to them "Hey Usagi-san, how was your test? I didn't study much this time but..." The young man named Umino said, he is a really nerdy guy, and Usagi and Naru both find him very annoying "Test are just like a game to me." Umino said "A game? You are seriously annoying Umino." Naru said as she walked back to her seat

"I can't believe his score is higher than mine." Naru said out loud " _She's really smart and her family is rich_." Usagi thought to herself but then, she noticed a girl sitting near the teacher's desk. She had on a blue jacket with a white polo shirt that had a light blue string tied at the top. She wore white knee high socks with plain white Uwabakies ( _Uwabakies are the Japanese slipper that are worn indoors such as school or home, they are sometimes shown in animes and mangas, even Yu-Gi-Oh and the original Sailor Moon anime characters are shown wearing them._ ) Her hair was a chocolate brown and extremely wavy. She had light crystal blue eyes and her skin was a light tan.

Usagi tilted her head in confusion, she had never seen this girl before, so she got up and went over to Naru "Hey Naru-chan." Usagi said getting her attention "Who is that girl over there?" She asked pointing to her "Oh, I think her name is Akila Matsumoto, she's visiting here as a teacher's aid." Naru said Usagi looked at her and noticed that she looked sad and lonely "Come on Usagi-chan, let's go outside and sit with the others." Naru said "Ok." Usagi said happily getting up

* * *

Later, Usagi was sitting on a bench outside the school with Naru and two other girls named Yumiko and Kuri, she was sipping a juice box when Yumiko interrupted her "Hey, did you guys hear about the robbery at the downtown jewelry store? There's been a huge crime spike this year." Yumiko said "That's really scary." Naru said clearly terrified "But don't worry. Sailor V-chan came in and beated up those crooks zero time flat." Umino said who was sitting on the other bench "Huh? Who's Sailor V?" Usagi asked "You don't know who Sailor V is?" Umino asked shocked

"Sailor V-chan, is a hero dress in a sailor suit! Rumor has it, she's a police officer in disguise." Umino explained " I see, I've never heard of her until just now." Usagi said "But, I can understand why someone would rob a jewelry store, I would love to have one too." Yumiko said daydreaming a bit "Jewelry is so gorgeous and shiny." Kuri chimed in making Usagi giggle "They are, aren't they. Say Naru-chan, your family owns a big jewelry shop right?" Usagi asked Naru just giggled "Yep, and we just started discount sales, some of our jewelry are at prices we could even afford." Naru said

"Seriously! Then I'll stop by on my way home." Yumiko said happily "Me too! Me too!" Usagi shouted but then noticed the girl she saw this morning "Hey Naru-chan, that girl from this morning is back." Usagi said pointing to the girl a couple of feet away from them "Who is that?" Kuri asked "Naru-chan said her name was Akila Matsumoto. You also she's visiting here as a teacher's aid right?" Usagi asked Naru nodded "That's what the teacher said." Naru said "What year is she?" Yumiko asked "She's just a year above us, and she goes to the Azabu Middle School." Naru said "Seriously, that's like the top Middle School and High School in the country." Kuri said

"Must be really smart to be able to get into a school like that." Umino said "Wait, isn't Azabu Middle School and High School for boys only?" Usagi asked "Yeah, but they have a section for girls too." Naru said "She looks really bleak and cold." Yumiko said looking a little frighten of her "Does she ever smile?" Kuri asked "I heard that she was involved in a big murder case over in America not that long ago." Umino said "Are you saying that she killed someone?" Naru asked "No one knows." Umino said

"From what she told American officials, she blacked out and doesn't remember anything, and since there wasn't enough evidence to prove that she did it, they had to release her." Umino said "Creepy!" Yumiko said "She was living in a town, before she came to Juban." Umino said "And I'll bet you anything that she killed somebody in that town." Kuri said when Naru suddenly gasped "She's probably the one who is robbing all those jewelry stores." She said "How do you know that?" Usagi asked sternly every single one of her friends looked at her as she stood up.

"How do you know that she did any of that stuff? Where is the proof?" She asked no one said Kuri looked at Yumiko who shrugged "I guess no one does." Naru said breaking the silence "My point exactly, who knows what really happened, for all we know she could actually remember the incident but she's just too afraid to remember. It maybe the reason why she looks cold and bleak." Usagi said "Because what she experienced was so traumatic." Naru said "Right." Usagi said nodding her head, she then looked over at Akila and started to walk over to her "Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Naru asked

"I'm going to ask her to come with us to the jewelry store." Usagi said then giggled some of her friends sighed "She would do that." Umino said Usagi walked up slowly behind Akila, who was on her laptop looking that the news. "Incredible, they discovered ancient records that date back from 8,014 years ago in Egypt. Now let's see, if my math is correct then that had to be during the Jomon Period here in Japan." Akila said to herself "ARE YOU SERIOUS! 8,014 YEARS AGO!" Usagi shouted so loudly that Naru wondered if people in America could heard her

"Who's there?" Akila asked turning around to see Usagi standing there "Sorry." She said with an apologizing smile "I didn't mean to scare you." She said Akila shook her head giving her a small warm smile "That's ok, who are you anyways?" Akila asked "My name is Usagi Tsukino, I'm in the second year of middle school here at this school, what's your name?" Usagi asked sitting down next to her on the bench "My name, well my full name is Akila Kalin Matsumoto." Akila said making Usagi confused "Is Akila and Kalin one name?" She asked making Akila laugh "No, Kalin's my middle name." She said

"Middle name?" Usagi questioned "Yeah, both my parents was born here in Japan, but when they were both kids they moved to America and fell in love with the traditions there. In America, people have one or more additional names placed between the first given name and the surname which the Americans referred to as a middle name." Akila explained "Wow, Akila-san. Have you lived anywhere else in the world?" Usagi asked "No, I've only lived in America and Japan." Akila said "Well I'm glad I've met you Akila-san." Usagi said Akila looked at Usagi as she gave her a warm and friendly smile, this made Akila smile back

"Like-wise Usagi-san. But you should stay away from me." Akila said "Huh?" Usagi questioned "I guess you're one of the few who hasn't heard the rumor that I've killed someone." Akila said but Usagi only laughed "Why would I waste my time on believing in some silly rumor when you're so much fun to talk to." Usagi said Akila looked at her completely shocked "Besides, most of the time they are completely false." Usagi said Akila looked at her with eyes glistening "Thank you, that means a lot." Akila said "Say Akila-san, do you like jewelry?" Usagi asked "Yeah." Akila said "Well me and some of my friends are going to a jewelry store after school do you want to come along?" Usagi asked Akila stared at her for a while then smiled and said "Sure. Sounds like fun."

* * *

Later after school Usagi was walking with Naru and the two other girls as Akila tagged along, Usagi was curious about life in America and was asking question after question, but luckily Akila was generous and answered all of Usagi's questions. After walking for several minutes they arrived at Naru's jewelry shop. Yumiko had her hand and forehead against the window, but Usagi had her whole face on the glass which was getting squashed. "The necklace that's displayed in the middle has a Pigeon's Blood Ruby, which is worth a billion yen ( _That's about 10 Million dollars_ ). Of course this isn't for sale." Naru said

"Back during the time of Ancient Egypt, only Pharaohs and wealthy people could wear or afford rubies like these." Akila said looking at the necklace "Really?" Usagi said intrigued Akila nodded "And during that time rubies honored the Egyptian Goddess of War, Sekhmet." Akila said "You sure know a lot about Ancient Egypt." Kuri said with a look that still seemed like she wasn't comfortable around Akila just yet "Yeah well, I'm studying to become an Egyptologist." Akila said "An Ego-what?" Usagi questioned making Naru sigh

"An Egyptologist, it's someone who studies Egyptology." Naru explained "And Egyptology is the study of Egypt and its history, language, art, buildings, literature, or religion." Akila said continuing where Naru left off "Wow, so cool. To actually study something from such a long time ago and getting to know what they did everyday. You have a really big dream there Akila-san." Usagi said "Yeah, well, that's why I'm studying hard now so I can make that dream come true." Akila said with a small smile as they all walked in but found a huge crowd.

"Whoa, there's so many people here." Usagi said "I'll say, you've got the quite the turn out Naru-san." Akila said "Step right up, we're having a huge clearance sale!" A woman shouted into a sports Megaphone "Hey Mom, I'm home!" Naru said to the woman "Ah Naru-chan you're back. Are these your friends?" Mrs. Osaka asked "Yeah." Naru said as her mother giggled "Sorry it's so crowded, but if you see something you like I'll give you a special discount." Mrs. Osaka said "Really!?" Yumiko yelled as Kuri gasped both having joy in their voices

They ran up to the counter looking through the jewelry, but Akila wasn't sold on the whole thing, Usagi was just confused "We've never had sales like these before, I wonder what's gotten into my Mom." Naru said watching her mother as Yumiko searched through the counter as Kuri had found a diamond ring she liked "This is so pretty, and since I did well on my test I can ask my Dad if he can buy it for me." She said as Mrs. Osaka shouted into the megaphone saying "Now don't shove, we've got plenty of jewelry to go around." She smiled as she lowered her megaphone down

At first glance you'd think she was a regular middle-aged woman smiling, but if you get a closer inspection you will see a hint of malevolence in her smile " _I need more of these Young human energy, I need more._ " Mrs. Osaka thought to herself though no one noticed the change in her behavior, Akila sure did and gave Mrs. Osaka a hard-hearted look then turned to leave, but Usagi noticed "Are you leaving Akila-san?" She asked "Yes, I have something I need to do." Akila said "Aww, why so soon?" Usagi whined "I have to do some errands before it gets too dark." Akila said Usagi was silent for a second but then just sighed "Oh well, if you have something important to do I understand. Hopefully I'll see you around." Usagi said waving Akila goodbye but Akila wasn't really paying attention

 _"_ The shadow games...have begun once again." She said despite the fact that Usagi could hear everything she just said "Shadow...Games?" Usagi questioned but when she looked over at the jewelry that thought was gone "I want one too." She said but did not join her friends, she instead walked out of the front door and took out her test "But with a 30% I don't think I can ask my mom for anything." She said to herself out loud then crumbled the test and said "Time to get rid of this test and go home." Usagi threw her test behind her but instead of throwing it on the ground, it hit a young man in the head catching it in his hand, Usagi felt the sensation that something was behind her.

"Hey you hit me Miss. Bump-head, are you trying to make bumps on my head too?" The young man asked clearly offended, Usagi grunted and turned to face him "Excuse me sir, these are buns not bumps, and they happened to be a very popular hairstyle." She said but the young man was not listening he ended up uncrumbling Usagi's test and read it "A 30%?" He questioned a little shocked only making Usagi grunt even harder "Next time, try studying harder Miss Bun...head." He said sticking the test on Usagi's face, groaning with frustration Usagi took the test off her face "Didn't your parents teach you to stay out of other people's business?" She questioned now getting a good look at the young man's face

But when she his face more clearly she was overcome with complete happiness. Now Usagi couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by dark sunglasses but when his gaze got a good look at Usagi they widened an instant. Both of their gazes locked onto each other for more than a few seconds. Usagi was the first one to snap out of her trance, she walked started to walk away but then realized that she left her bag and went back to pick it up. Finally, with her bag, Usagi left without saying a word to the young man. Walking through the Juban streets, Usagi was clutching her bag very tightly " _My heart's still pounding._ " She said to herself then groaned in annoyance

"Seriously, what an annoying jerk! And who wears a tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon?" Usagi questioned loudly as she got a woman's attention. But back at the jewelry store the young man stood just as Usagi left him, but then he turned to look at the shop "This is a pretty big jewelry shop, they might have it." He said moving his sunglasses down just enough so you could see his blue eyes "The _Legendary Silver Crystal_." He said with a smile on his face

* * *

Usagi was still walking home when she spotted a poster with Sailor V displayed on it on an arcade store window "So this is Sailor V-chan." Usagi said looking at the poster "I wish I was Sailor V, then I wouldn't have to go to school anymore, plus kicking some bad guy's butt would be fun." She said still looking at the poster, Usagi later decided to go into the arcade store and play the Sailor V video game but it turns out, but not really surprising, that she wasn't really good at it. " Ah, I can't defeat these guys. Come on die you evil piece of scum!" Usagi screamed at the game "Hey Usagi-chan, are you stopping by on your way from home?" A man's voice asked

Usagi looked up and saw a young man with blonde hair and green eyes, Usagi seemed to know this man because she smiled and giggled, this man was name Motoki Furuhata, but Usagi calls him Onii-san. He works part time at the arcade and Usagi has a bit of a thing for him. "Here let me help you if you need it. Oh, you've gotta be quick! Ok, now is your time to attack there's no time to lose." Motoki said Usagi did as she was told and successfully defeated the evil monsters "We did it!" They both shouted in sync Motoki gave Usagi a thumbs up as she gave him a smile.

But then something distracted her "Are You Serious Right Now!" Someone yelled inside the arcade "What's going on?" Usagi asked as Motoki groaned "Not this again." He whined walking to the back as Usagi followed there was a boy who looked like he was in middle school, but he also looked like he was the kind of school boy that got into a lot of trouble as well, in front of him was a much smaller boy. "Onii-san, what are they doing here?" Usagi asked "This area is only for people who want to play Duel Monsters." Motoki said "Duel Monsters?" Usagi asked

"Yeah, a popular card game that was created by somebody in America. It's become the biggest card game in American history, so popular that people here in Japan have started playing it too." Motoki said "Seriously, all for a card game?" Usagi questioned "Yeah, some people take it way too seriously, I've heard that they are starting tournaments for Duel Monsters over in America." Motoki said "Wow, that's a little over the top." Usagi said annoyed "But what was he yelling for?" Usagi asked "Probably because he lost or that kid won't give him a card. But we are about to find out" Motoki said and looked at the two boys

"Please tell me you're lying." The bully said "Um, no I'm not lying that is my only strongest card." The boy said this made the bully grab his head in frustration "You've gotta be kidding me, out of the sixty cards in your deck this is your only strongest card! And you said that your grandfather owns a game shop full of strong Duel Monster cards!" The bully yelled "Yeah well, I did say that my grandfather lives in America too, I really don't get to see him much." The boy said looking a little sad "Well this card is a worthless piece of garbage." The bully said making the younger boy grunt mumbling something that not even Usagi could hear

Usagi looked at the boy's face, which looked very angry, and wondered if the bully could see his face, but since the bully didn't say or do anything she assumed that the bully didn't see it. "What did you say?" The bully asked "I said that card is not a worthless piece of garbage, do you even care about your monsters?" The boy asked "Why should I care about some ink on paper? They're just cards." The bully said as the boy looked annoyed "Keep that up and you'll always be a sore loser." The boy said apparently this made the bully very angry because he grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him off the ground

"Why you stuck up little brat. Fine, if you won't give me your strongest card then I'll have to take it from you." The bully said taking the boy's deck and threw the boy down making him slid across the floor "No please, give me back my deck." The boy pleaded "I will return your deck to you, as soon as I get my prize." The bully said "Onii-san, we have to do something." Usagi whispered "No, Usagi-chan. If we get involved then something worse will happen." Motoki said Usagi grunted as she watch the bully go through the kid's deck "Well, well, well, what do we have here." The bully said taking the card

"Looks like you did have a stronger card." The bully said showing the boy the card making him gasp "No please, don't take my _Dark Magician_ , it's my favorite." The boy said "Listen kid, the deal was if you lost, which you did, I get to take your strongest card. That means I get owners rights to this card." The bully said "Actually, you forced me to duel you." The boy said "I can't take this anymore Onii-san, I'm stepping in." Usagi said walking towards the boys "Usagi-chan." Motoki whispered "What was that you said?" The bully asked "N-nothing." The boy said extremely terrified

"That's what I thought." The bully said "Hey! Give him back that card!" Usagi yelled at the bully looking very angry, the bully grunted "Hey lady, this doesn't concern you, so beat it." He said "No I will not beat it, and it does concern me when you push people around that is two times smaller than you." Usagi said "Who are you his bodyguard? Listen, you're butting into something that you have no clue about, so get lost." The bully said "No!" Usagi yelled very sternly "Huh?" The bully questioned "I've already told you, I'm not leaving until you give him back that card." Usagi said as he glared at her

"It's true, I may not know what you two are arguing about, and I'll admit I don't know what this Duel Monsters card game is nor do I even know how to play it, if fact I just learned about its existence today. But someone's in trouble and really needs help. That's more than enough for me to step in and aid whoever is in need of help." Usagi said the bully, the boy, and Motoki all looked at Usagi in shock " _Unbelievable Usagi-chan, you hardly know this boy and yet you are trying to help him and get his Dark Magician back_." Motoki said to himself as Usagi glared back at the bully

"Do you even know this kid? Who he is and who is family is connected to?" The bully asked this questioned changed Usagi's face to confused "Huh? No, this is the first time I've seen him." Usagi said making the bully laugh "Are you joking? Why are you wasting your time aiding someone you don't even know?" The bully asked "Because it's the right thing to do." Usagi responded making the bully gasp "It's clear to me that you're taking something that is very precious and doesn't want to give up." Usagi said "Hey, we made a deal that if he lost the duel I would get his strongest card." The bully said "It doesn't count if you force somebody to duel you." Usagi said

The bully grunted "So I suggest you take the original card he gave you, then go and take a hike, maybe the fresh air will clear your mind." Usagi said looking annoyed "Oh, and what if I don't?" The bully asked looking all cocky "I'll call the cops." Motoki said now finally stepping in "Uh!" The bully said now looking all nervous "I do not permit this kind of behavior in my arcade. So I suggest you give that boy back his _Dark Magician_ or I'll have you arrested for stealing, is that clear?" Motoki questioned glaring at the bully then said "Fine, I have no intention going back to jail." The bully threw the card which landed in front of the boy

"There's your card kid." He said "Can I have my deck now too, uh, please?" The boy asked "Yeah, whatever, here's your deck too." The bully said as the boy reached for his deck the bully smiled then ran towards the door "PSYCH!" He shouted and threw the boy's deck out the front door Usagi and Motoki gasped "No! My deck! He threw my deck!" The boy shouted sinking to his knees onto the arcade floor and began to cry, the bully just laughed at him "Now you'll never play Duel Monsters again. Maybe this will teach you a lesson on who to duel someone who's clearly better than you." The bully said laughing

But Motoki grabbed the bullies arm and dragged him from the arcade "You are prohibited from ever coming back to this arcade, understand!" Motoki shouted but the bully only shrugged "Whatever, not a big deal. There's plenty of other places to duel than this dump." The bully said and walked away "If I catch you anywhere near this arcade I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing!" Motoki shouted as the bully vanished from view "Onii-san." Usagi said coming out of the store "Help me gather the boy's cards before they blow away in the wind "Right, I'm on it." Motoki said as he spotted a card a went to grab it.

After a minute or two all the cards were back in a stack together "Think we missed one card." Motoki said Usagi sighed "Oh well, at least we got most of them." She said going back inside to find the boy still crying "Hey, we got your deck, come on please don't cry." Usagi said rubbing his back gently the boy looked up and saw Usagi looking at him with a warm smile "Have you calm down?" She asked the boy wiped his eyes and nodded "Good, now here's your deck back. We were able to gather some of your cards but I'm afraid one slipped from our hands, sorry about that." Usagi said as the boy took his deck from Usagi's hands but still said nothing

"So what's your name?" Usagi asked "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and this is Onii-san, he works part time here at the arcade." Usagi said introducing herself and Motoki but the boy remained silent and looked very uncomfortable being around Usagi "Hey, what's the matter, why aren't you talking anymore?" Usagi asked the boy whimpered then said "S-sorry; I, uh, I have to go." And like that he ran towards the door but he stopped and turned around to face Usagi

"Th-thank you." He said bowing to her and left "That conversation was short." She said a little dumbfounded "Not surprising, that kid's super shy." Motoki said "Oh, do you know him Onii-san?" Usagi asked "Well, I only know him by his face since he's a regular here." Motoki said "Uh, does he ever say his name?" Usagi asked "Nope. Hardly talks to anyone, I always thought he had a speech disorder until today." Motoki said "I see, what Elementary school does he go to?" Usagi asked but all of the sudden Motoki started snickering

"What? What's so funny?" Usagi asked as Motoki's snickering became full blown laughing "Onii-san! Why are you laughing? Is something on my face? Or was it something that I said that was so funny?" Usagi asked whining "Relax Usagi-chan. But I should tell you that boy is not in Elementary school and he's actually 13." Motoki said Usagi blinked a couple of times "WHAT! He's actually 13 years old?!" Usagi shouted Motoki nodded his head "Yep, he's in the first year of middle school at Kaisei Academy." Motoki said "I think I've heard of that place." Usagi said "You should, it's like the number one private school in all of Japan." Motoki said

"Yeah, I remember now. My Dad says it's really expensive school to go to. His parents must have a lot of money." Usagi said "Either that or he got a scholarship to attend there." Motoki said "Yeah that too. But still, I can't believe I thought he was an Elementary student. Oh, I feel really bad." Usagi said looking bummed "Don't be, I thought he was younger too until some students told me he was 13." Motoki said Usagi smiled at him when she suddenly heard a cat meow. Usagi looked down and saw the black cat she helped this morning "Hey! I met this cat this morning." Usagi said "Oh, this cat?" Motoki asked also looking at the black cat

"Yeah, she's been wandering around her the last couple of days." He said Usagi laughed as she pointed to the crescent moon on her forehead "She has a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon." She said the cat stared at Usagi without blinking an eye, Usagi found this very disturbing and grabbed her bag. "I probably should be getting home now." She said "I'll see ya later Onii-san." Usagi said "See ya, Usagi-chan." Motoki said and went back to work

* * *

Later when the sun went down, the boy that Usagi helped was walking the streets alone, he sighed as he made his way to a building "Finally, I'm almost home. After a day like today, I really need a bit of my Mom's cookies. Ah man, I don't wanna go through that ever again." He said "Still..." He continued as he took out his deck and examined it "I wonder why that girl at the arcade helped me like that, no one wants to help someone like me." The boy said still looking at his deck remembering what Usagi said to his attacker " _Because it's the right thing to do_!" He then looked up at the sky "Because it's the right thing to do." He said repeating Usagi

"Is this what friends do to help each other?" He questioned but then something started to rustle inside a nearby bush that was behind him "Who's there?" He asked turning around, then the black cat with the crescent moon came out from the bushes holding something in her mouth, the boy sighed in relief "Oh it's just a cat. Mom told me to stay away from stray cats." He said "But you don't look like you're sick." He said examining the cat a little closer, "Come here, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said calling to the black cat, and without hesitation the cat walked up to the boy and rubbed her body against his leg making him giggle.

"Well aren't you a cute one, hey!" The boy said now finally seeing the object the cat was holding "What's that you've got inside your mouth?" He said taking it from her, actually it was more like she was giving it to him. "Wait, this is the card I was missing!" He shouted "Did you bring it to me?" The boy asked the cat smiled and meowed, the boy chuckled "Well, thank you." He said petting her but a big gust of wind blew the card right out of the boy's hand "Oh no!" He shouted getting up "It got away." He said running after it leaving the black cat behind.

Luckily the wind stopped which allowed the card to softly land on the ground, but it landed right in front of a pair of feet which happened to belonged to Akila, she bent down and picked up the card "Hey!" The boy shouted to her Akila looked up and saw the boy running towards her "Hi, can I help you with something?" She asked as the boy stopped in front of her "Yeah, can you give that back to me, it's my card." He said "Oh yeah sure, here you go." Akila said giving the boy the card "Thanks." He said putting it in a deck holder "Do you play Duel Monsters?" Akila asked

"Yeah, but I'm not really good at it." The boy said "You should have a little more faith in yourself." Akila said and left the boy all confused "She was really weird." He said "Hey wait a minute, where did the black cat go?" He asked looking for her but unbeknownst to him the cat was far away from him walking on top of the concrete wall, Akila right behind her, which the cat had no idea. Akila ran up to her and shouted "Hey you! Black cat with the crescent moon!" The black cat stopped in her tracks and turned around only to find Akila staring at her. "You're from the Silver Millennium, aren't you?" She asked surprisingly the cat gasped "Judging by the look on your face I'd say I'm correct." Akila said as the cat continued to glare at her "Well, I need your help." Akila said

* * *

"I'm home!" Usagi shouted as she walked through the front door of her home "Welcome home sweetheart." Her mother said walking up to the mudroom "By the way, I ran into Umino-kun as I was grocery shopping today, his test scores was a 95%, what did you get?" She asked _"Umino...I'm going to kick you and your big fat mouth_." Usagi screamed inside her head as she growled then slowly handed her test to her Mother "A 30%?" She questioned "Usagi..." She started "I don't want you coming home with such low test scores!" Her Mother yelled then pushed Usagi out of the house "What? Are you serious Mom?!" Usagi shouted pounding on the door "What in the name of god are you doing Usagi?" A voice said

Usagi turned to find her younger brother Shingo who was just coming home from school. "Shingo?" Usagi said "Did you get kicked out of the house again?" He asked "Geez, I wish I had a smarter sister." He said and gave her a Japanese Raspberry ( _A Japanese Raspberry is when a person takes his/her finger and pulls down his/her lower eyelid and says 'Behhhh!'_ ) "Shingo!" Usagi said very angry "You're the younger one in this family. Sailor V kick." She said as Shingo opened the door and went inside which made Usagi hit her leg on the door bending it slightly "Ouch!" Usagi said hopping in pain "Oh come on Mom, please let me in." Usagi shouted pounding on the door "She's going to disturb the neighbors." Shingo said to his mother who was not listening and it was clear that she had no intention on letting Usagi inside the house because she was plugging her ears with her fingers as she mumbled "Be patient, be patient."

* * *

Outside of Naru's jewelry shop, a man wearing a tuxedo with a top hat and a white mask stood outside staring at the now darkened jewelry store. But inside Mrs. Osaka was in the back gathering some sort of red energy and storing it into a small cylinder type container as she laughed "Stupid humans! They don't even have the tiniest clue that the jewelry they bought here has been sucking away at their energy." She said then began to look around "But it seems that the crystal I seek is not here either." She said when the door suddenly opened "Mom? Are you back here?" Naru asked Mrs. Osaka lifted her head revealing sharp teeth that made Naru gasp in shock

* * *

After minutes of pounding and crying, the front door opened "Ok Usagi, you can come in." Her mother said Usagi went straight to her room and turned on her bedroom lights, she didn't even bother to go into the kitchen to eat something. "Why does she have to be so angry?" She asked as she placed her bag on top of her desk then groaned "I really don't feel like doing my homework. What I really need is a teeny tiny little break." She said and collapsed onto her bed and immediately began to dream. At first it was all dark but then she began to feel like someone was pulling her. Usagi looked down and saw that she was wearing a white dress with white shoes.

The man that was pulling her was dressed in some sort of suit that she thought was perfect for a prince "What is this?" Usagi asked "Is this the dream from this morning?" She questioned again when suddenly the only source of light was blocked somehow. Usagi, looked up and saw a gigantic T-rex. She then turned around but this time she was Sailor V. "Oh wait, this is the Sailor V game." She said as she dodged the T-rex's attack "That's right, I've gotta save that cat." She said as she tried to attack the T-rex "The black cat with the crescent shaped bald spot." Usagi said as she watched the black cat swing from a cage when suddenly she felt a burning sensation on her face which woke her up from her dream.

"Ouch! Who did that?" Usagi said sitting up as she looked over at the window, which was opened and the black cat was sitting on "I do not have a bald spot, that's really rude you know." The cat said making Usagi gasp " _That cat...just spoke._ " Usagi thought to herself "My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a long time Usagi-chan." Luna said as Usagi continued to gawk at her "I should thank you for removing those band-aids. With them on I couldn't talk or research, kids now of days are so mean. But, overall, I am very glad to have finally meet you, I was starting to think I would never find you." Luna said as Usagi laid back down and said "Goodnight."

"This isn't a dream Usagi-chan!" Luna yelled at her but Usagi was now starting to think she was going crazy " _This is all just a dream and sooner or later I'm gonna wake up and everything will be normal._ " Usagi said to herself Luna only sighed "Ok then, I guess I'll have to make you believe." Luna said "Usagi-chan, I have a present for you." Luna said revealing a broach "Really? A present? Oh wow, it's so pretty. Are you really giving this to me?" Usagi asked as she went up to her mirror and placed the broach on her school uniform ribbon "Listen to me Usagi-chan." Luna said as Usagi was admiring her new broach

"Right now, as we speak, many unusual crimes are happening all over Tokyo, your mission is to find your allies, defeat the enemy, and please save our princess!" Luna begged "Luna!" Usagi shouted standing up straight "The broach is glowing." Usagi said Luna smiled as she watched the broach glow just like Usagi said "Still don't believe me?" Luna asked "Huh?" Usagi asked "Shout this out loud: **Moon Prism Power, Make Up**!" Luna instructed "Moon?" Usagi said confused then with a serious face she shouted " _MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP_!" And in just a mere matter of seconds, she transform into a Sailor Senshi "W-what just happened to me? Why do I look like Sailor V-chan?" Usagi asked confused and yes, she was scared.

"Do you now see it?" Luna asked "From the moment I met you..." A voice said Usagi looked towards where it was coming from and saw Akila leaning against the wall that was closest to the door. "I knew you were special." Akila said finishing her statement "Akila-san!" Usagi said shocked as Luna hopped down from the window sill onto Usagi's bed and onto the floor then glared at Akila "I can't trust you right now, not until I find who and what you are." Luna said Akila only chuckled "Fine then, I guess I'll have to show you who I am." Akila said pulling out an Egyptian blue colored pen with some sort of eye on the top.

Akila tossed it in the air and shouted " _MILLENNIUM POWER, MAKE UP_!" When the pen came back down Akila grabbed it in mid-air and transformed on the spot. Akila had the same Sailor Fuku uniform style of clothing. But her skirt, elbow guards, choker, bow gem, tiara gem, and collar was all an Egyptian blue. Her front and back bows, and the top of her skirt was all a light blue. Her tiara was silver and she wore gold knee length high heel straps and on her arms were gold arm bands. Around her waist was a silver coin-like belt that was held by a golden pendant. But her hair had also turned pink unlike Usagi's whose hair stayed the same color.

"Akila-san." Usagi said shocked "I am know as Sailor Isis, and I need your help." She said, her voice totally sounding different "What do you need my help with and why?" Usagi asked "The people you call your enemy have stolen something of mine. Broken pieces of gems." Akila explained "Is the gem pieces important?" Usagi asked Akila nodded "This gem pieces contain a part of my memory, my past memory." Akila said "But, why does someone else have it?" Usagi asked again "Just because it was originally made for me doesn't mean that nobody else can use it, the gem pieces have immense power and that's why your enemy has them. However, if you are deemed unworthy then the gem piece will drive you into madness." Akila said

"But how come you can't get the gem pieces back yourself?" Usagi asked once more Akila looked down at the ground in sadness "Akila-san?" Usagi said "I'm not strong enough, I'm not sure why but it's probably because a part of myself is missing. My power alone is too weak! Usagi-san, I need your help. Please, will assist me?" Akila asked begging holding out her hand "Uh?" Usagi said still a little confused and unsure what was going on or what she was supposed to do but then a ring of some sort started going off "What's that sound?" Usagi asked as she noticed that her red disk barrettes on her buns started flashing " _Anyone, please help, my Mom..._ " A voice said

"This voice?" Usagi questioned cupping her ears "I know this voice, it's Naru-chan!" Usagi yelled now worried for her friend as Luna gasped "It looks like the enemy has decided to finally show itself." Luna said "Luna! I don't know what's happening at this moment but I do know this much, Naru-chan's in danger. And it's my job to save her." She said

* * *

At the store, Naru was sitting on the floor clearly terrified " Mom, what's wrong with you?" She asked "Stop scaring me!" She said as her mother came closer to her "I'm not your mother." She said "Your Mom is tied up in the basement as we speak." The imposter said as Naru gasped "Sorry, but I can't let you live now that you've found out my secret." She said as she revealed her true identity as a Youma ( _It's basically a Monster or a Demon_ ) "No!" Naru screamed as the man in the tuxedo came in from the top floor window "Stay away from Naru-chan!" He heard a voice say and hid "You monstrous old hag!" Usagi said as she, Luna, and Akila all came running in

"Who-who are you?" The Youma asked "Huh? M-me? I am...Well..." Usagi stuttered as Akila looked at her irritated Luna jumped up onto a display case, she looked up towards the moon and meowed which made the moon glow softly, apparently it did something because Usagi smiled "I am." She said "The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" Usagi aka Sailor Moon shouted " **And in the name of the moon I shall punish you**!" She said "And I am, the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor suit, Guardian of Love and Riddles, Sailor Isis!" Akila aka Sailor Isis shouted "Cheat in my game, and you'll go insane." Akila said

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Isis? Never heard either of you." The youma said and raised the capsule in the air and shouted "Awaken, all servants who contributed their energies to the great master!" And with that all the women who bought the Youma's jewelry came back to the store in a sort of trance like state. Usagi turned around and saw an army of women that was brainwashed "What in the world is going on?" Sailor Moon questioned "Get them!" The youma commanded pointing to Sailor Moon and Isis, a woman charged at them but both Sailor Guardians moved aside narrowly avoiding an attack. Sailor Isis was able to land smoothly on her feet. But Sailor Moon, being clumsy as she is, landed on the floor hard.

"Ok seriously, what the hell is going on? This is just a dream right?" Sailor Moon questioned as she tried to get up but felt her knee sting when she tried to move "Oh, ouch, that hurts. Wait, I'm bleeding! I am actually bleeding!" She said shocked as the woman charged at Sailor Moon once more but she just ran avoiding her "What in God's name are you doing Sailor Moon?" Luna asked "Fight! Kick her butt!" She shouted "What! How do I kick her butt?" Sailor Moon asked "This is how you kick somebody's butt." Sailor Isis said as she focused all her energy then shouted "MILLENNIUM JUDGMENT DAY!" But instead of attacking the woman it bounces off of her like she was made of metal and attacks Sailor Isis sending her flying into the air and land hard on the floor.

"Sailor Isis!" Sailor Moon shouted running up to her and made sure she was ok. After Sailor Moon helped Sailor Isis up they realized that they were surrounded by the brainwashed women "Oh boy, please tell me you know other attacks." Sailor Moon begged "I'm afraid not, that is the only attack I know." Sailor Isis said "What! You're kidding me, please say that you're just pulling my leg!" Sailor Moon whined but Sailor Isis shook her head leaving Sailor Moon stunned "Now do you understand why I need your help?" Sailor Isis questioned Sailor Moon looked at the brainwashed crowd and sniffed as tears formed in her eyes

"What kind of mess am I in?" She questioned then began to cry, but at the same time a high pitched sound was heard and it wasn't very pleasant sound, in fact everybody started covering their ears and it broke any glass that was in the shop "I feel numb, she generating an ultrasonic wave?" The Youma asked covering its ears "Sailor Moon! Stop crying and attack now!" A man's voice shouted out calming Sailor Moon down immediately. She looked around for the source of the voice but did not see anyone "Do it now Sailor Moon!" Luna said who was also affected by the ultrasonic waves "Take your tiara and scream 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!'" Luna said as she got Sailor Moon's attention.

When Sailor Moon touched her tiara, it instantly fused together and started spinning faster and faster. Sailor Moon smiled "MOON TIARA, BOOMERANG!" She shouted aiming it at the Youma, who was not paying attention looked up and was hit square in the chest. It screamed in pain as it turned to a stone statue "Now's my turn." Sailor Isis said grabbing her pendant "MILLENNIUM, GAME WAVE!" She shouted as she held it high up in the air, but nothing happened. The Youma statue only glowed for a second but then fell over and turned to dust. "Wha...! I thought you only had one attack power." Sailor Moon said a little confused and stunned

"I do." Sailor Isis said "Then what was that you just did?" Sailor Moon asked "That really wasn't an attack, that was just a move to separate the enemy from the gem piece." Isis said "Um, Isis. Do you know which enemy has the gem pieces?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Isis shook her head "No, I don't. But if I have to, I will search the enemy one by one. I don't care how long it takes." Isis said with a determined expression "Well never mind that, the point is you actually did it Sailor Moon." Luna said "She's right, good job." Isis said giving Sailor Moon a thumbs up, Sailor Moon stood there shocked at what she just did.

"Well, I couldn't find the _Legendary Silver Crystal_ ,but I did managed to find something interesting." The man's voice rang out getting Sailor Moon's attention, looking towards to where the voice was, she found a man standing on the upper floor's window sill, he then took his cape and jump into the night air. Wanting to know who this was, Sailor Moon followed him out. "Wait, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted "Where are you going?" Isis asked but she didn't hear either of them as she ran outside to see a man jump up from the lamp post. He looked back and said "My name is Tuxedo Mask. I will remember your name, Sailor Moon." And like that he disappeared just as Luna and Sailor Isis ran up to her.

* * *

But in the distant up on the rooftop, someone watched them. You could clearly tell that this person was a girl and was a Sailor Guardian by the skirt and the Sailor Fuku outfit she wore. Her back bow had longer ribbons that blew in the wind. A maniacal laugh came out of her throat and sighed happily "It looks like I'm not the only one who likes to crash parties." The mysterious Sailor Guardian said then jump from the rooftop and vanished before either Sailor Moon or Sailor Isis could see her " _I'll introduce myself the next time_." She thought to herself

In the cold region, where the gray castle sat, the same man who create the Youma was watching Sailor Moon and Sailor Isis talk to each other "Sailor Moon and Sailor Isis. I have to give them credit, they're stronger than I thought. But it's not a huge deal, for I will be the one to get my hands on the _Legendary Silver Crystal_." He said glaring at the two girls.

* * *

The next day at school Naru didn't wait to tell her about the experience she had the previous night and immediately told Yumiko and Kuri "And then, and then! The robbers attacked me knocking me unconscious, but before I passed out I got a glimpse of a Sailor Guardian running to my aid. I wish I hadn't passed out so I could've seen her face." Naru whined "Did all of that really happen Naru-chan?" Yumiko asked with a hint of doubt in her voice "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Kuri asked not really buying Naru's story as well "I'm telling you guys the truth, it really did happen!" Naru shouted a little upset that her friends weren't believing her.

Usagi was around the corner listening to Naru's story, standing next to her was Akila doing needle work to calm her mind. "What's the matter Usagi-chan? Is something wrong?" Luna asked who was on Usagi's shoulders "She's just upset because last night was a dream like she hoped it would be." Akila answered without looking up from her work. Usagi had her arms crossed and her eyes, closed as her eyebrow twitched indicating that she was not a happy camper today. " _It seems, that yesterday wasn't a dream._ " Usagi thought to herself " _I wonder what's gonna happen to me now._ " She continued in her mind

She then looked over at Akila who was still doing needlework, Usagi smiled and placed her hand on Akila's shoulder "Hey." She said making Akila finally look up from her work, "Let's always be friends from here on out. Ok, Akila-chan?" Usagi asked Akila looked at Usagi who was smiling at her, Akila chuckled lightly "Sure, Usagi-chan." She said and they both gave each a high five and smiled at each other when Akila heard something and looked out the window "Oh sure, Mother Nature decided to let it rain after school is done for the day." She said not looking very happy making Usagi laugh, though none of the girls knew that a certain blue hair girl would walk into their lives very soon.

 _Jikai Made!_


End file.
